marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson Viper
"Sorry, Mommy is at work. I'll call you back." —C. Viper to her daughter, Lauren "So, you doing anything after this?" —Iron Man flirting with C. Viper before start of fight "That's what you get for interfering." —'C. Viper's winning quote' Crimson Viper, or''' C. Viper for short, is a secret agent from the Street Fighter franchise and is set to appear in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Backstory Crimson Viper , also known as Maya, is an American fighter employed by S.I.N., and presumed head of the "Battle Suit" Project. In reality, Crimson Viper is a secret agent under the employ of a U.S. government agency, presumably the CIA. She enters and participates in the latest world tournament under the guise of acquiring data for the Battle Suit for S.I.N., though her true motives are to acquire data from the BLECE Project (Pronounced Blees), in addition to eliminating "Number 15." (Seth) Though employed by S.I.N., she is actually a mole for an American intelligence agency (most likely the CIA) investigating the BLECE project: she is in charge of the "Battle Suit Project" in her role as S.I.N. operative, and enters the tournament they are holding to test the prototype. If successful, she will be reassigned to the BLECE project. In addition to this, she's also to scout for potential recruits on a recruitment list she is given, one of whom is Hakan whom she rejects as a candidate. Prior to the tournament, Viper attacked Ryu under Seth's orders to test his skills, but the fight is interrupted by Cammy; Viper manages to defeat Cammy but Ryu awakes his Satsui No Hado and she is forced to flee. Before the tournament, she is informed that members of a C.I.A. team which was investigating S.I.N.'s rumored links to Shadaloo have all been assassinated. Realizing that she alone must finish the mission, she infiltrates S.I.N.'s HQ searching for information. While there, she comes across a wounded Seth, who recognizes her as a CIA agent. She responds by finishing him off. Unfortunately the data pertaining to BLECE is destroyed by Cammy before Viper has a chance to copy it, resulting in several years of investigation disappearing into thin air. The data linking Shadaloo to S.I.N. is not destroyed, however, and is recovered by Chun-Li prior to the Facility's destruction. Returning back to the CIA, she reports to her superiors that "#15" (i.e. Seth) has been eliminated, and that the "remaining 26" are in her sights. She then returns home to her daughter Lauren. In-Game Story Gameplay Attacks *'''Burning Kick - An in-air move that sets C.Viper's heels in flames, leaving a flaming X behind her, and any unfortunately burned opponents. *'Focus Attack- '''Her Focus Attack ability from Street Fighter IV works as a deflect against enemy attacks, now used as a special move. *'Thunder Knuckle - Anti-projectile move. Works as a counter against enemy projectile with C.Viper dashing forward with a charged gauntlet, electrocuting anyone in her path. *'Seismic Punch - '''Sends her knuckles to the ground below her, making a sharp earth spike emerge from the ground, launching any target. Hyper Combos *'Emergency Combination (Level 1) - Viper pounds her fists together making them crackle with violent energy, executes a one-two punch combo, then two flaming backflip kicks. *'Burst Time (Level 1) - '''Executes a powered-up Seismic punch, followed by four flaming backflip kicks.﻿ *'Burning Dance (Level 3)' - Charges up the gauntlets and grabs the opponent by the neck, shocking their heads, launches the opponent up in the air, leaving them vulnerable for a followed-up double uppercut and sends them crashing down with an electrifying piledriver. Theme Song thumb|left|300px|Crimson Viper's theme Crimson Viper's theme is a remix of her theme from '''Street Fighter IV.' Trivia *C.Viper's rival in MVC3 is Storm, judging by their predominant use of one natural element (which in this case is fire for C.Viper, with the help of her heels, and wind for Storm, granted by her weather manipulation abilities) and electricity in combat. Both are femme fatales, and have an affinity for quick combos and rushdown capabilites. There is also a Natural VS Artificial theme going on between them, judging by Storm's weather powers and Viper's gadget-assisted attacks. Both also have children (this only applies to the X-Men: The Animated Series incarnation of Storm). *C. Viper and Storm were confirmed on December 9, 2010. *The blur effect in her recently released gameplay videos is not an in-game feature. Rather it is a response by the developers of MVC3 to ESRB's policy against setting characters on fire. *She is apparently aware of the existence of the organization A.I.M. and its leader - M.O.D.O.K.. This might suggests that in the game's story, C. Viper is sent to hunt M.O.D.O.K. down as another objective. *C. Viper is the first Street Fighter IV character to have ever been in Marvel vs. Capcom. *C. Viper is voiced by Mie Sonozaki in Japanese and '''Michelle Ruff '''in English, her most suitable roles in Street Fighter IV. *C. Viper also has a similar moveset to Captain Commando considering they both have a similar ground pound type of attack, their kick motions are similar and Viper's electric punch has a similar range to Commando's flame attack.﻿ Artwork Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Neutral Alignment